Lost Children
by Tel nok shock
Summary: Seven children are missing, each taken from different time and place. When they wake up from a deep sleep they're far from home with no one to trust but each other and a young woman named Jennifer Hailey. Now they have to find a way to get home while dealing with common issues such as hormones, chores, and sexuality problems. This'll be an adventure, that's for sure!


**Chapter One  
Anchorage, Alaska**

Cate was getting sick of her dreams. Normally she didn't remember them but lately they were the first thing she thought of in the morning. They were nice dreams that made her want to sleep more.

At first, they featured several people at once; a small six year old girl, a tall African boy laughing, and another boy of fifteen or so and girl with grey eyes braids her hair. Recently her dreams had been of her and another boy of eighteen or so. Sometimes sparring with strange weapons, other times talking and laughing. He often teased her jokingly.

She had always felt love in his gaze for some reason and it was reflected in her own when she looked at him. Small touches were his way of saying 'I love you'; a touch on the shoulder, his hand on the small of her back, a light caress on her arm. All feather light and perfectly natural.

She sighed. "No use longing for a dream, so pay attention to reality," she ordered herself. She had been thinking about them all day as usual. She sighed to herself and returned to checking out her books and listening to music.

* * *

The sixteen year old bobbed her head to the lyrics blasting through her head phones as she walked out of a library balancing multiple books. The Lucian Alliance operative watched her closely; she was of average height, short blond hair with the occasional streak of chocolate brown and blue eyes that sparkled.

Target name: Cate Morris AKA Leah O'Neill; daughter of Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter-O'Neill.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

She smiled grimly, gripping the zat concealed in her ordinary Tau'ri jacket. This would be a piece of cake, as the saying went. No others were around and she wouldn't be seen behind her. She stepped out from her spot and quickly zatted the teen. She hid the zat before gathering her up and pressing the ring transport button. The books and iPod were left behind. In the dark of an Alaskan winter no one saw a thing.

* * *

**Los Angeles, California**

"I'll be home in a few minutes Mom. Yeah, love you too, bye," a large muscled African-American boy of seventeen said into his cell phone as he jogged through an empty alleyway. He was tall for his age with dark brown hair and coco-colored eyes. The operative watched him from his hiding spot as he ended the call.

Target name: TJ Johnson AKA Bra'tac; son of Teal'c and Ishta of the Free Jaffa.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

He quickly stepped out and zatted the boy before disposing of the cell phone and ringing up to the ship which was in orbit.

* * *

**Ashland, Kentucky**

Ethan was really starting to _hate_ his dreams.

This would sound strange to most people because they were good dreams. Mostly, they were about an extremely hot girl who he had somehow come to love and she had come to love him. He was a pretty decent artist and had several sketches of her hidden under his mattress. In his dreams, she was shorter than him by a head, with blond hair streaked naturally with chocolate brown highlights. But it was her eyes. They were what haunted him the most. They were a gorgeous crystal blue that he often got lost in.

The dreams started about a year ago and he had never really liked any of the girls in his high school (despite the fact they all liked him) so he stayed away from the realm of dating. He wanted to go into the Air Force so it was better not to get attached anyways. He heard his parents' voices travel up the stairs. They were arguing again.

"Fan-freakin'- tastic," he muttered. It was yet another argument over his decision. He got up from his bed and started to head downstairs. He usually left during these arguments so he might as well leave now while he could.

* * *

The eighteen year old ran out of the house, closing the door behind him as the angry shouts of a man and woman echoed behind him. They were having the same argument. He wanted to go into the Air Force; his father supported him, but his mom wanted him to be a lawyer. Ethan was of average height for his age with messy black hair and hazel-green eyes. An operative watched him from his spot behind a car.

Target name: Ethan Mores AKA Jason Sheppard; son of John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

He quickly zatted the teenager and ringed up to the ship hovering in orbit before anybody saw what happened.

* * *

**Nashville, Tennessee**

"Bye Dad, I'll be home around ten," a well muscled boy of fifteen called as he headed out the door. He was tall for his age with close cropped black hair and deep brown eyes. The operative watched him, a grim smile playing over his lips.

Target name: James North AKA Ryan Dex Emmagen; son of Ronon Dex and Teyla Emmagan.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

He stepped out and zatted him. Hitting the button he quickly returned to the ship with his prize.

* * *

**Concord, Massachusetts**

A six year old girl sat in her bedroom crying as an angry red welt on her cheek slowly faded and a purple bruise appeared in its place. She wished more than ever her dreams were real!

_Her favorite was of a man and a woman swinging her by her hands as they walked down a beach with a boy of eight to the woman's right. There was a tall city on the horizon, as though it was very far away. They were laughing happily without a care in the world. Kayla knew that this place wasn't Earth because there were two moons in the sky but she didn't care. She was too happy to care. She felt too free to care._

* * *

The operative watched her with an angry expression. Her anger was directed, not at the girl, but at the woman who gave her the bruise.

Target name: Kayla Heris AKA Lily Weir; daughter of John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir, sister of Jason Sheppard.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

The operative took a deep breath before stepping out of the closet. The girls' head snapped up, her eyes widening in fear.

The operative held up her hands in a placating gesture. "I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered.

Kayla shook her head vigorously. "No you have to go or she might hurt you too," she whispered, obviously panicking. The woman's heart went out to this girl who was more concerned for the safety of a stranger rather than her own.

She crouched down to the girl's eye level and pulled out a syringe with sleeping fluids. "This is filled with sleeping fluids. Now I'm going to take you away from here, okay?"

She nodded. "Just get me away from her. _Please_."

She quickly administered the fluids and once Kayla was asleep the operative picked her up and ringed up to the ship.

* * *

**Ticonderoga, New York**

A fifteen year old girl with sandy brown hair and sharp grey eyes hiked up the steep incline barely breaking a sweat. The operative observed her progress with a critical eye. Her body was well toned and her progress steady; she would reach the top within a few minutes.

Target name: Claudia Terrence AKA Claire Jackson; daughter of Dr. Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran.

Primary objective: Capture and return to ship with target.

Once Maya reached the top the operative zatted her and ringed up to the ship.

* * *

**On the ship**

Operative one shoved Cate the main cell as she regained consciousness.

She blinked awake.

"What's goin' on," she asked groggily.

The operative merely sneered before she left. After a few minutes Operative two showed up with TJ in tow. He was unconscious and mumbling incoherently as he deposited him on the floor. One by one the operatives showed up and deposited their captives. Cate checked their pulses but she figured they were just unconscious. When the third boy was dragged in she was shocked because _he was the boy from her dreams_; and he was more handsome in real life. She blushed slightly when the thought crossed her mind. She checked his pulse, hoping that he was too far into unconsciousness to feel how her fingertips were practically ice. His heartbeat was steady.

When Operative six came in cradling Kayla she immediately jumped up and took her from the operative.

"They should regain consciousness within a few hours," the operative whispered.

Cate nodded and sat back down with Kayla's head in her lap beside the boy from her dreams, the tiny spark of hope in her chest that this was all a dream, rapidly started fading.

* * *

**This is a SG1/SGA Crossover that I've been writing for awhile now. So far I've only got three chapters, but they're pretty long like this one. Hope you liked it! Please review! It'd mean a lot to me. Oh and there will be some slash between my OC's but not between canon characters. **


End file.
